The Problem with Secrecy
by Jillyan Huntzberger
Summary: Bella finds out she is adopted, meets her brother, gets imprinted on, leaves falls in love with a vampire only to return to her true home.


I don't own Twilight I am just borrowing the characters to twist into my own story!

Also please note in my story Bella is very different. And the girls won't phase!

At the start of the story only Sam is a werewolf! And he changes when the work is being done!

My name is Isabella Marie Swan or at least that is what I was led to believe for the first 15 years of my life. I am now 23 and have had the most amazingly unbelievable life. I suppose I should start with my story.

It all started on my 15th birthday. I was running around trying to get everything ready. Today I was finally getting my driver's license! I couldn't have been more excited! My mother as much as I love her is sort of scatters brained. So I made sure to get all the paperwork I would need that included my birth certificate. That is when my life went downhill. I have never needed my birth certificate before. I was digging through my mom's files and finally I found it. Of course like anyone would be I was interested in my birth certificate.

Certificate of Birth – Washington State

Isabella Marie Seneca

DOB: September 13th, 1987

Mother: Renee (Mitchells) Swan

Father: John Richards Seneca

I was dumb founded. Charlie had passed away when I was ten but I never ever thought that my father could possibly still be out there! I remember sitting down with my mother and asking for an explanation. She explained to me that her and Charlie where going through a hard time and she met John. After wind whirl romance she went back to Charlie and found out she was pregnant with me. After a blood test she realized that John was my birth father.

Of course I wanted to know as much about my family as possible. Mom said she would contact Billy Black a good friend of John and Charlie's and see what she could find out. I managed to still get my license but it was two days later that I heard anything about my dad.

"Bella, we need to talk." Sighed my mother

"What's up mom?" I asked sitting across from her

"Billy called back this morning. Apparently your father passed away last year. You do have an older brother Paul Seneca he is 15 months older than you." She sighed

"Oh." Was all I could think to say?

"Bella. Billy has offered to let you come stay with him for the remainder of the school year so that you can meet your brother. It is completely your decision. And if you do decide to stay up there you can." Sighed Renee

I knew this had to be hard for her. I mean I couldn't imagine being in her shoes. I wanted to meet my brother though. I wanted to see what I was missing out on. So I told her just that. After a long talk with my mom and step dad Phil they told me they had a couple of surprises for me. With Phil being a professional baseball player we had tons of money and they didn't want me to have to change my lifestyle. So I was given a hundred grand to get any car I wanted and then I was also given an American Express Black Card. I was given all my paperwork and I was shocked to realize that Seneca was my actual last name. Everything was set. I would be leaving for La Push, Washington tomorrow morning.

Saying goodbye to my mom was harder than I thought. I figured with how mad I was at her it would be a piece of cake, ya I was wrong! Remembering what my mom said about the weather there I dressed in dark blue flare legged jeans and my favorite American Eagle hoodie, I opted out of my normal flip flops and put on my favorite round toe 4 inch black heeled boots. I entered the plane and luckily fell asleep instantly.

After an 8 hour flight I was finally in Seattle. I had no clue that was picking me up. After all I didn't know anyone here anymore other than Jake, Billy's son but he was still 15 so it wouldn't be him. I got off the plane and the question was answered for me. There was a big sign. Isabella Seneca.

"Isabella?" Asked a man that looked to be about 23 or so

"That's me. Bella please." I smiled

"Wow. I'm Paul. Your brother." He smiled nervously

I still to this day have no clue what came over me but I jumped up and hugged him with all that I had. He returned the hug and it was totally weird after that we started talking and it was like we had grown up together. As we were pulling into La Push, Paul told me that after a long talk and with the fact that he lived alone, that he wanted me to move in with him. I couldn't pass up this opportunity to get to know my brother so I jumped at it.

Paul and I spent the night catching up and getting to know each other. We both loved seafood, loved the outdoors when it was sunny, loved all types of music minus classical and apparently had really bad tempers which Paul explained we got from our dad. I guess he was known for his temperamental outbursts.

The next day I told Paul that I needed to get a car, some clothes and of course stuff for my bedroom. He said for car shopping he would take me and bring our cousin Jacob Black with. Apparently Jacob is like a car wiz or something. Then he told me when we were done with that we could come back and gets Sam, Jared, Embry and Quil and for the furniture store, Paul even gave me full range over the whole house! Which let me tell you could be very dangerous, he said I would have to wait till tomorrow to go to the mall because there was no way he was taking me clothes shopping but he could talk to Kim and Emily, Jared and Embry's girlfriends.

After getting Jacob they brought me to a used car dealership. I felt kind of out of place and knew I would have to say something, but how to say it without sounding snobby.

"Paul, hun, I was thinking of a Lexus or a BMW can we find one of those dealerships please?" I asked

"Are you sure?" Asked Paul nervously I knew he didn't have a ton of money but his worries were over with me living here.

"Yes! " I laughed.

Finally Jacob and Paul found a Lexus dealership I guess I was pushing my luck with BMW. I found a black sapphire pearl RX350 that I fell in love with. After it was Jacob approved, I decided that Paul needed a new car as well. And seeing as I had only spent half of what was given to me I pulled Paul aside.

"Paul, this may seem strange, but my mom and step dad have a ton of money and sent me up here with more than enough to buy a new car. I would like to buy you one to."

"No way."

I sighed. I knew that was going to be his answer. "Paul consider it missed birthday gifts! Now want a new truck?" I asked

"You're serious!" He stated shocked

"Of course! Paul you're my brother! I may be younger but I plan on making sure we have everything we want! So what will it be?" I asked again

"I guess a truck. Alright well clean out your car and we will drop it!" I smiled

We pulled up to the Ford dealership and Paul looked like he was in heaven. I couldn't help but feel excited! After several trucks and Jacob inspections Paul finally found his truck. It was a dark blue pearl metallic Ford F-150 fully loaded. He was amazed when I just took out my debit card and swiped it. The truck was fully paid for. He picked me up and swung me around!

"Thank you so much Bells!" He exclaimed

"You're welcome! Just remember how much you love me when I am redoing the whole house!" I smiled

"The whole house?" Paul gulped shaking

"Yes! Alright boys see you at home!"

With that I hopped into my Lexus turned the radio on and blaring "Bad Romance" by Lady GaGa I was on my way to La Push. The boys were not far behind me. I guess the idea of two brand new vehicles in La Push was surprising but not nearly as amazing as it was to see them pulling into the Seneca Residence. As Paul, Jacob and I got out we were surrounded by a ton of boys and a couple girls.

"Paul what the hell did you rob a bank?" asked One

"No but I am glad everyone is here. Bells this is Jared Sauk his girlfriend Kim Daniels, Embry Call and his girlfriend Emily Young, this is Seth and Leah Clearwater, and you'll meet everyone else later. Guys this is my sister Isabella Seneca."Paul had a huge smile everyone around him looked dumb founded.

"Sister?" Asked the boys

"Pleasure to meet you! So ladies I hear you are the ones I need to recruit for my shopping trip tomorrow!" I laughed at the look of horror on Leah's face

"Not me!" She scrambled away

"We're in!" Laughed Kim and Emily

"So dude whats the deal with the truck and SUV?" Asked Jared

"Bells bought them, the SUV is hers and the truck is for me." Smiled Paul proudly.

"How!" Exclaimed Embry

"My step dad is like totally wealthy and he gave me a hundred grand to go car shopping with." I shrugged money hasn't been an issue for me for years so its kinda hard to imagine it being this big of an issue.

"Wow. What does your dad do?" Asked Kim

"He is Phil Dwyer of the …" I started

"The Arizona Diamondbacks!!!!" Exclaimed Embry, Jared, Paul and Jacob

"Uh… ya." I stated taking a few steps back

"NO WAY!!! _Your_ Isabella Dwyer!" exclaimed Kim

One of my secrets was that I model. I am actually quite well known but I model under the name Isabella Dwyer. I honestly didn't think anyone here in La Push would recognize the name. 

"That would be me." I sighed

"Anyone care to explain?" Asked Paul

"You are looking at one of the top super models in the world!" Shouted Kim

After explaining my past and getting everyone to calm down I didn't my walk through of the house. When I told Paul what I was thinking he was a little shocked but he loved it! The house right now was three stories with a basement everything was kinda jammed. I told him I was redoing all the flooring. Hardwood in every room and hallway but the bedrooms, the kitchen would be changed and I decided to tear down some walls to make mine and Paul's rooms bigger and also give us en suite bathrooms.

We made our trips to town to get the painting supplies and also to get in touch with the contractor. It would be done in roughly 4 weeks.

A week flew by and the first floor was done. That was the kitchen, living room, dining room, (picture on profile) another week and the second floor was done. This floor housed Paul's master bedroom and bathroom, a study for him and 2 guest rooms. (picture on profile) The third week was my favorite the top floor was done. This one was my bedroom, bathroom, study and an additional bedroom as well. (Picture on profile) We were officially moved in. All that was left was the basement and by week four the basement was done. The basement consisted of a game room and entertainment room. (one profile)

Once the house was done we were going to have everyone over. It had been a week since the house was finished. I was in the kitchen getting everything ready for our house warming party when Paul came in, in cut off shorts and he had a look of pure rage on his face.

"Paul why aren't you getting ready! Everyone will be here soon! Oh well go get ready! " I scolded lightly

"Do not tell me what to do Isabella. The party has been canceled. I am staying with Sam."

With that my brother that I had only known for just over a month walked out of our house and out of my life. I had no clue what was going on. I saw him with Leah's boyfriend Samuel Uley they seemed to become great friends over night. I relied on Kim, Emily and the boys to keep me sane. About 2 months after Jared pulled the missing act. Kim was a mess. He showed up a week later, he was hanging out with Paul and Sam. He was ignoring Kim too. Just like my brother was ignoring me.

It had been 4 months since Paul stopped talking to me. Kim too was getting fed up. We watched as she approached Jared one day and after yelling the two disappeared. The next day Kim came back but she was now in the so called La Push Gang. Whenever she saw us she would smile sadly. Over the next couple of months everyone but me seemed to be joining Sam's little group. I had enough. I was going to leave. When everything started changing I got my GED and now I would be able to start community college. I took a final walk down the beach when I ran into my least favorite person.

"Hello Isabella." He stated

"I have nothing to say to you." I informed him when I met his eyes it was like the world was standing still. He seemed to be the only one that mattered. That did not matter though I was so angry with him for taking away my brother and my friends.

"Isabella wait!" He called as I walked away

"No." I responded sadly, "Tell my brother he can come home tonight I won't be there."

Holding the tears I knew where going to fall I raced home. I placed my letter on the fridge where I knew Paul would find it grabbed my last bag and closed up the house. A final sad smile I put my car in drive and headed away from La Push Reservation my heart breaking the entire time.

It was 5 hours later that I arrived at my new apartment just outside Seattle Community College, ready for the next phase of my life.

Paul's POV

I couldn't have been happier when my sister moved in. I could tell she had big ideas, with my input we completely gutted the house and made it our own. It was amazing! It was a house I was proud to call my own. But then it happened. It was a week before the housewarming party I got so angry and suddenly I was shaking and next thing I know I am a wolf and Sam Uley is in my head telling me I am protector of La Push. I knew the stories I just never thought they were true.

After I was finally able to turn human again, Sam as nicely as he could told me I would not be able to be around Bella. That of course didn't go over very well and I ended up phasing into the big bad wolf again. Sam was finally able to sit me down and explain what could happen if I lost my temper. After spending a week with him and avoiding Bella I finally had to tell her.

That was the hardest thing I had ever done. I watched as her facial expression went from happy and carefree to devastated. All I could do was turn my back and walk out of her life and hope that one day she would forgive me. I spent as much time as I could watching her. At first everything was fine she had the guys and girls the rely on but that started to change, soon the guys where phasing too and Emily, Leah and Kim became imprints, or soul mates. I watched as my sister was slowly becoming depressed, she lost weight and had bags under her eyes. I couldn't take it but I was still not allowed to be around her. God I wish I could have changed that.

Sam's POV

Since the day Paul phased I knew he hated whatever caused him to be torn away from his sister. I couldn't even bring myself to meet the girl for fear that I would see the hate she had for me shining in her eyes. As far as she knew I took her brother away from her. I did it for her own protection. The elders told me how dangerous the first year was I was not going to let my wolves feel that pain. Over the months as our pack grew I noticed Paul's sister was not taking it well.

I decided to take a walk on the beach and now I wish I would have met her sooner it could have solved a ton of heartbreak. I ran into Isabella.

"Hello Isabella." I said softly

"I have nothing to say to you." She whispered venomously as she glared at me.

The moment our eyes locked I felt like everything was melting away, my world now revolved around this small girl, my wolf brother's sister. While I was lost in thought she had turned to walk away.

"Isabella wait!" I called out desperately

"No." She responded my world crashed around me "You can tell my brother he can come home I won't be there tonight." And she walked out of my life.

As I watched he walk away I had no idea what she meant. I stumbled back to my house where everyone was waiting for me.

"Dude you look like crap!" Exclaimed Seth

"Ya, I just had a very unpleasant conversation with Isabella." I stated

"What happened!" Asked Paul worriedly

"She told me to tell you that you can go home tonight she won't be there. Paul I imprinted on her." I whispered the last part.

Paul's POV

When I heard Sam say he imprinted on her I started to shake. He could have met her months ago like I asked him to but he wouldn't. I wasted more time away from her because of his stupid ass.

"What do you mean she won't be there?" I asked through clenched teeth

"I don't know." He said looking ashamed good he should!

I turned and raced out of the house I jumped into my truck that Bella bought me and raced to our house. The other had jumped into the bed or where following me. When we pulled up to the house it looked empty. It was completely closed up. I grabbed my eyes and unlocked the door. It looked even worse inside. We use to leave note in the kitchen so I ran in there. Sure enough there was a letter with my name written on it. Slowly I opened it.

_Paul, _

_I am not sure what exactly is going on with you and everyone but I cannot stay here any longer. The house that was our project holds to many memories. You're a great big brother Paul and I am sorry that we weren't able to spend more time together. Paul I am not coming back. I know that you'll be happy with the life you have and I know you'll meet someone special to share it with and I hope that you do. I am still not sure what I did but I made sure to de-Bella the house. It's your home please don't be afraid to come here anymore. In the mail box is a check for 150,000.00 that should be enough to make any changes that you need, also my keys are there. _

_I wish you the best of luck big brother. _

_Love your sister, _

_Isabella Seneca"_

I was crying and shaking as I finished her letter. I needed to see what she meant. I raced to through the house the first thing I noticed is all the pictures that had her in where gone. Bracing myself I entered her bedroom her pride and joy. It was empty. The furniture was still there but it lacked any personal touch that Bella had originally put in there. The study was one of her favorite rooms I noticed all her books gone. That's when I lost it. Knowing I could not destroy the house that would soon be my only connection to my sister I raced outside. I barely made it when I phased. I couldn't even move I just fell to the ground and whimpered.

Kim POV

When Sam came home he looked horrible. Hearing what Bella had said made us all worry. The boys took off after Paul and Emily, Leah and I hopped in my car and raced to the Seneca house. We pulled up just as Paul came out of the house he barely made it out when he phased and fell to the ground and whimpered.

I had never heard Paul sound so heartbroken. Needing to know what was going on. I raced to the kitchen the spot that they use to leave messages for each other. I picked up the letter that had been discarded on the floor. Tears started falling from my eyes. I raced around everything that had Bells in it was gone. Her bedroom was the worse it was almost scary.

When I got back outside Jared raced towards me. They all started asking what was wrong. So I told them.

"Bella is gone. She isn't coming back. She thought it was something she did that we all stopped being around her." I cried Jared tried to hug me but I couldn't accept it. I had seen how torn up Bella when Paul left was. She was the one that held me together until I saw Jared again and I just ditched her.

Jared's POV

I walked into the house after Kim said Bella was gone. I noticed the rest of the pack following me. The house had a creepy feeling to it. I couldn't pin point exactly what it was but Jacob could.

"She removed every trace of herself." He whispered

That when I noticed it. Picture frames that once held pictures of Paul and Bella, Bella and the girls or Bella and the group where all gone; now they reflected only the wolf pack and their imprints. We walked towards her room and it was the most depressing place in the house. It looked like a hotel. All personal touches were removed.

Sadly we all made our way back down to Paul.

"I am so sorry Paul." We heard Sam tell the wolf

Suddenly Paul phased back.

"I'm never going to get to tell her I'm sorry." He whispered I had never seen Paul look so broken.

Bella's POV

It had been five years since I saw or contacted anyone from La Push. At 22 I have my degree in Political Science and teaching. I love both of them though today I wish I had majored in anything but that! I got word that my resume had been accepted In the Forks/ La Push school districts and of course they needed me a La Push High School. With a sigh I continued packing while I waited for my boyfriend.

That is another story. My boyfriend Edward Cullen the most amazing man I had ever met but the catch. He is a vampire. And yes I am very sane. He and his whole family are vampires but they don't feed from humans, they live off of animals. When I told Edward that I was going to be teaching in La Push the whole family insisted on coming back to Forks, they had a house there. Of course they hadn't actually lived in the house for over a century but that is where we would be living. God I hope I don't run into anyone that would know me. Though to be honest I doubt they would even remember me.

Today was my first day of school. I knew I had to look professional yet approachable plus let's face it La Push is a little different than anywhere else. I think the only reason I got the position is because of my ancestry and because I knew how politics worked in the tribal world as well. I got dressed in a pair of gray slacks, a white blouse and black heeled boots.

My class came in they were all in 12th grade.

"Hello class my name is Isabella Seneca. You may call me Miss Seneca. Welcome to Political Science."

My class went by no problem I think they liked me. I could tell there were two that would become my favorites, Collin and Brady Alamay. The rest of the day went by quicker than I thought it could and soon I was heading back home to the Cullen Mansion. I couldn't wait to wash the stress of the day away.

Emily's POV

It has been 5 years since Bella left us. I don't know who was more heartbroken Sam or Paul. Of course we were all heartbroken we let our friend/sister feel so unwanted that she just left us. The whole pack was just waiting around for the twins Collin and Brady to get home from school. They were the youngest in the pack and the only ones still in school. We made a point of getting everyone together so that we could celebrate the first day.

"We're here!" Called Brady he always was the more out spoken

"How was your first day?" I asked as we all entered the living room

"It was great! We have the coolest teacher for Political Science!" Exclaimed Collin

"Do you know?" Laughed Embry

"Ya! And she is super hot too!!!" Exclaimed Brady

"That's good." Laughed Paul it seemed the twins were the only one that could pull him out of his Bella funk

"Ya Miss Seneca is amazing! She has the coolest projects planned!" Exclaimed Collin

"Seneca?" Paul and Sam asked at the same time

The whole room seemed to become frozen in time. Like no one was sure what was going to happen next. I swear I heard Collin and Brady gulp in fear.

"Ya. Miss Isabella Seneca." Stated Collin bravely

"Sam." Came Paul's strangled voice we all had the same thought

'Bella is back.'

Paul's POV

When the twins said Miss Seneca I felt the air rush out of my lungs. She swore she would never come back to the rez. So it must have been the job that got her here. I needed to see her to apologize and explain. I needed to tell her the truth. Sam was an elder he could find out where she lived.

"Sam we need to find her." I whispered

Sam POV

Once those words left Paul's mouth I was on the phone to the school.

"Hello Mrs. Meraz this is Sam Uley. I was wondering if you could give me some information on the new teacher. Miss Seneca?" I asked

"Of course Sam! What are you looking for?" She asked

"Address." Was all I could get out. Could I really be meeting my imprint again so soon?

I waited for Mrs. Meraz to come back with the address and now I wish I hadn't.

"She really is a wonderful young woman, lives with her boyfriend up at the Cullen Mansion…"

After I heard boyfriend I didn't think I would hear anything else until I heard Cullen I thanked her quickly and hung up. I raced outside a just as I made it through my front door. I phased. I noticed that I heard the others soon.

"Sam what happened?" Asked Paul frantically

"She has a boyfriend!" I growled

"Sam I doubt that was what caused you to phase uncontrollably." Snorted Jared

"Her boyfriend is a Cullen." I bit out.

Jared's POV

Awe shit. That was all I could think of when Sam said that Bella was dating a Cullen.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Only one way to find out. We need to call a meeting with the Cullen's if they are back we need to know about it." Growled Paul

Edward's POV

I had only been back on the property for 2 weeks and the stupid mutts from La Push wanted to have a meeting about who was living at the house. They also wanted me to bring everyone that was residing in the house. Somehow they knew Bella was there. God I have a feeling they are going to cause problems.

"Hello Bella." I smiled as she walked through the door

"Edward." She smiled as she placed a kiss on my check

"How was your first day love?" I asked

Bella's POV

I cringed when Edward called me his love. I don't know why but no matter how much I care about him I know my heart doesn't belong to him.

"It was wonderful! The students are so attentive! I think most of them are going to enjoy the projects that I have decided on this year!" I started rambling on about my day, while I did that I noticed that Edward had tuned me out. Sometimes I feel more like a project to him to see if handle my blood.

"Bella darling, as you know I am a vampire. In this area there are also shape shifters. They want to meet the whole family tonight and that includes you. Don't worry though darling I will protect you from those horrible mutts." He shuddered

"Of course Edward let me know when you ready." I responded. I could not believe how annoying he was suddenly becoming. He use to be the most amazing man the only one I could think of but lately all I can think about is the day I met Sam Uley at the beach.

Soon the rest of the Cullen's were there and ready to head to the clearing where they would be meeting the shape shifters. When we got there I was shocked standing in front of me were 5 wolves and two boys I looked a little closer and recognized the boys.

"Paul? Sam?" I asked in disbelief

"Bella?" Questioned Paul the relief in his eyes was overwhelming

The next thing I knew we were both running at each other and soon he was hugging me while he spun me around.

"God I missed you so much! I looked for you every where! Where did you go why did you leave?" He was asking a million and one questions

"I missed you too Paul!" I grabbed him again

While I was hugging my brother I suddenly heard several growls coming from the Cullen side of the field.

"Bella would you like to explain what is going on?" Edward asked while he was growling

"Edward I would like you to meet my brother Paul!" I smiled this was the first time I felt at home

I tucked into Paul's side glad to know that my brother wasn't really mad at me or ignoring me he was trying to protect me. I don't know why but even being near Sam made everything better. When the meeting was over I kissed them both on the check and left with Edward.

We weren't even in the house when I knew I would be making a change.

"Edward we need to talk." I sighed

"I know. You belong with them don't you?" He sighed sadly

"I'm so sorry Edward. I just I haven't felt this complete since I last was with them."

Edward nodded sadly. We trudged up to the room we shared and started packing my belongings. Thankfully I still had an SUV, we piled all of my belongings in to my Monaco Blue Metallic BMW X5, Edward said he would drive that while I got behind the wheel of my dark sapphire Bentley Continnetal GTC. I had no idea if they would even let me back but I knew I had to try. We pulled up to my brother's house. Edwards parked the X-5 and I gave him 1 final hug and a quick kiss before he ran off.

I took a deep breath and headed towards the front door. I raised my hand to knock.

Paul's POV

We watched as Bella took off with the bloodsucker. She was in love with him I could hear Sam's heart breaking. We made it back to the Seneca House and were talking in the living room.

"You know it is kind of poetic that we refuse to tell her about wolves and she falls for a vampire." Smirked Leah

"Leah be nice." Whispered Jacob to his imprint

"You know this may be a chance to get her back." Stated Jared

"How do you figure?" Asked Sam he sounded depressed

"She will be working on the rez! We have tons of opportunities to get her back to our side!" Shouted Jared

Everyone just laughed at him. We knew he was just trying to help but it was seriously driving me nuts. I froze. I heard two cars coming down my street. I knew the other heard them too because they froze too. We all rushed to the window.

We saw an SUV and a car pull up both worth more than any of us could afford. I saw Bella get out of the car and the leach out of the SUV. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. Even with our super hearing I couldn't hear what he whispered. She gave him a peck on the cheek and he was gone. I saw her take a moment to collect herself and then she started walking towards the front door.

I was there before she could even knock I pulled the door open so fast I thought it may break. We stared at each other for a good minute when all of a sudden she was crying and throwing herself into my arms.

Bella POV

As I sat there sobbing into my big brother's chest I could help but feel like an idiot. If I had just been patient that day and waited or left contact information maybe I wouldn't have missed out on 5 years of my brother and friend's lives

"I'm an idiot." I whispered

"No your not." He told me

I gave a mix between a sob and a laugh as he pulled me closer.

"Not that I am upset to see you, but what are you doing here?" He asked me

"After seeing you guys in the clearing I couldn't help but feel this pull to come back to La Push. We got home and Edward knew right away that I was leaving him. Everything was packed and stuck into one of my two cars. I was hoping I could stay the night and then I will find someone else tomorrow." I asked in a rush

"Bells. You silly girl!" My brother laughed and I swear I heard Sam growl at me

"Did you just growl at me Mr. Uley?" I asked

"You heard that?" Asked Jacob shocked

"It wasn't exactly quiet!" I stated

"Bella we didn't hear anything." Explained Kim

"Oh." Was all I could say

"Bella this is your house. Our house. Hell even when we are both married with kids of our own this will still be our house!" Laughed Paul

Soon the boys were helping me move everything from my cars back to my bedroom. I walked in and cringed. It looked so lifeless. I heard the rest of the pack head down stairs and then Paul was next to me.

"I think the biggest shock was coming back to the house and not seeing anything of you here. I couldn't even bare to be in this room it was so depressing. Kim, Emily and Leah took turns coming over once a week to clean and dust it for me. We always hoped you would come back some day."

I grabbed my brother into the tightest hug I could manage. After several minutes everyone else decided they wanted to reunite as well. I was engulfed in hugs and then I was introduced to the rest of the wolf pack.

"You know Sam, Jake, Jared, Embry and Quil that leaves us with Brady and Collin." Smiled Paul

"Hey Miss Seneca!" Smiled Brady

"Hello Miss Seneca." Echoed Collin

There in front of me were my two favorite students. I think I must have looked dumb founded because they all started laughing.

"So your teaching?" Asked Emily

"Yep! I have my degree in Political Science, Native American History with an emphasis in Quileute Tribe, and in education." I smiled proud of my accomplishment

Third Person POV

Bella entered back into the La Push Rez lives seamlessly. Her and Paul's relationship was great, her and the girls were the best friends ever. She became a sister to the rest of the boys and was always willing to help the twins and of course she finally forgave Sam. She had been back nearly 4 months when it happened.

Sam's POV

Bella had been back for awhile now. She spoiled everyone rotten. And amazingly she forgave me. She told me that if she had known then she never would have left for school. She would have wanted to stay and for that she was thankful. I still could not believe the pain I had put my imprint through. It was odd. Ever since she came home the whole that was in my heart was slowly starting to heal. I knew the only way for it to be completely healed was for her to know.

After talking it over with Paul we decided that I would tell her at the start of Christmas Break so she wouldn't have as much on her plate. And just my luck tonight is the night I am going to tell her. I pulled up to the Seneca House which was starting to feel more and more like a home and knocked.

"Hey Sam! Come on in!" Smiled Bella

"Thanks." I nervously replied cursing myself for sounding nervous

"So Paul said that you needed to talk to me so he is staying at the Black's tonight, dinner is almost done do you want to talk first or eat first?" She asked

"Umm eat I guess."

We made our way into the dining room and she served up a normal help for herself and an extra large portion of homemade hamburger and sausage stuffed pasta shells. My favorite meal. After we at in an awkward silence, she offered me a beer poured herself a glass of wine and we headed into the living room.

"So what's up?" She asked tucking her legs under her

I had no idea how to start. After several stumbled attempts I just started spilling it out. I explained how with us being shifters there was something in our DNA which enabled us to meet our soulmates or imprints. I told her how that day on the beach when I realized that I should have told her about the boys was the day I imprinted on her. I couldn't tell her I was sorry enough.

Finally after what seemed like a life time she got up from the couch reentered the kitchen and came back a moment later her wine glass refilled and another beer for me.

"Sam, I have known for the past 5 years that there was something different about you that I was in love with you. I didn't want to admit it because at that time I still saw you as the reason that my brother wouldn't talk to me. And while I am sorry we missed out on time together if I had known this before I left I wouldn't have gone to Seattle. I wouldn't have become a teacher and well lets face it I love teaching." She laughed

"I understand if you don't want a relationship I can be whatever you want I just want to be able to spend time with you." I whispered still afraid of rejection

"Samuel James Uley you have got to be the dumbest shifter I have ever met!" She scoffed I know I looked hurt and I went to get up. She stopped me by crawling into my lap.

"Sam I have been in love with you for 5 years, I know you want the romantic relationship and to be honest I cant imagine anything else. So again you are the stupidest shifter there is. I love you Sam." She laughed

And to be perfectly honest I did feel kind of stupid I mean she told me she loved me but I didn't want to believe it. Our relationship progressed that night and I knew she was forever mine.

Bella's POV

It had been a year since Sam and I became a couple and 6 months since we became engaged. Today was our wedding day. I never thought I would be married at 23 to the most amazing man in the whole world. Kim was my maid of honor with Emily and Claire as my bridesmaids, I didn't know the rest of the imprints well enough to have in my wedding party. Jared was Paul was Sam's best man, with Jared and Jacob as groomsmen. I personally don't know how he picked I had expected the whole damn wolf pack to be walking down before me. Now here I stood in my designer gown waiting to walk down the sand aisle we were getting married at First Beach at Sunset. A huge bonfire in the middle right behind the Chief.

And even though I majored in Native American History actually being in part of their ceremonies for my wedding was amazing. Slowly the wedding came to an end.

"And now per the bride and grooms request I would like to introduce for the first time Mr. Samuel Uley and Mrs. Isabella Seneca-Uley." The Elder stated I saw the looks of shock on Paul and Jacob's face.

It was nearly unheard of for a woman to keep her maiden name in any sense unless it was done to honor a family member and that is what I did. I leaned up and kissed my husband and I don't think I had ever been happier.

Sam's POV

It's been ten years since Bella and I were married. Paul had finally found his imprint in Embry's estranged sister Rachel. Jacob imprinted on some girl from another tribe Names Nessie. All in all a majority of our pack was settled down. Bella and I built a house not to far from the Seneca House and now the Uley House sits on the same lonely street. We have two beautiful children a son, Braiden Michael Uley who is 9 this year and a daughter Elizabeth (Liz) Jana Uley who is 6 this year. I couldn't be happier with the way my life turned out.

The whole pack and there imprints lived happily together for a long time happy on their Rez over time the street that first housed only the Seneca House came to house homes for all the member for the wolf pack and as tradition dictates the houses continued to be passed down through the generations knowing that when the time came for the wolf gene to reawaken they would always have a place to call home.

Alright so this may seem somewhat rushed but it was an idea I had that I wanted to get out! Hopefully you liked it!

Thanks!

Jillyan Harris-Hayden


End file.
